The invention relates to a quick coupling/decoupling mechanism for units that may be assembled by unskilled users. The coupling mechanism may or may not include a hinge function. As a hinging motion is easily incorporated and provides additional functionality, the invention will be described chiefly in that context. The hinge assembly is particularly suited for releasably coupling a first pivoting module to a base module. The hinge assembly may include a self-actuating catch that locks the hinge in a closed position when the upper module is detached from the base module.
Larger systems with modules that cannot be assembled as shipped from the factory place a burden on customers to do assembly steps they may not typically be qualified to perform. This is especially problematic if the operation of or safety of the system or modules being assembled could be compromised as a consequence of incorrect or incomplete assembly.
Printers, copiers, facsimiles and other reprographic products typically have a cover or structural housing that has to be pivoted open to gain access to internal components, such as for ink or toner replenishment, media jams, etc. Copiers and multifunctional printers and devices with printing, scanning and/or copying functions have additional requirements for pivoting covers. Such multifunction devices besides having printing mechanisms may also include scanning mechanisms and may have a feed unit with automatic document feeding mechanisms. The feed unit is normally oriented in a nearly horizontal position. Such feed units must be pivoted open to access a scanner platen glass for document copying or media jam recovery.
Thus, in a reprographic device in which a cover module must be hinged for rotation during normal usage, improper or incomplete assembly of the cover module by a customer may result in serious damage to the various module components, and could pose serious safety concerns to the users of the device should the device not be properly and positively assembled. This is particularly true of devices that move through an extended access pivot range, up to and beyond 90° and are large and/or massive.
Another concern over a product that requires more than nominal assembly by a customer is the customer's response to the actions necessary to place the product in use. Many customers are not tolerant of inappropriate burdens or complex assembly steps.